Existing solutions for controlling diverse types of devices with a body-action input device, require that multiple device-specific applications must be installed in the input device to translate sensor signals for each of the diverse types of controlled devices. Not only does this arrangement consume significant amounts of CPU, memory and battery power in the input device, but the arrangement is not amenable to occasional updating the multiple device-specific applications.